The present invention relates to a step support used in the construction of a staircase and, in particular, to a pre-manufactured step support that fits over a standard stringer to support the treads and risers of a staircase.
Many staircases are constructed by using elongated stringers, which slope downward from an upper level to a lower level, to support the steps of the staircase. A plurality of step supports are usually attached to the stringers to support the steps. There are many types of step supports used including many forms of metal brackets as well as wooden supports that rest on top of the stringers.
The Champagne U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,315 shows a typical type of step support, where the support is attached to an upper surface of the stringer. A problem with this type of step support can occur when a large lateral stress is applied to the step, and the step can become loosened or misaligned in the lateral direction. The Ayala U.S. Pat. No. 4,635,416 shows a step support comprising a metal bracket that fits over the stringer, providing support for lateral stresses. However, this step support has the problem of relying on its attaching means, which are mostly at one end, to support the bracket on the stringer. The application of large vertical stresses to the Ayala step support can therefore result in the step becoming loosened or misaligned in the vertical direction.
There is therefore a need for a step support which can be attached to a stringer in a manner allowing it to securely support a step subject to large stresses in both the vertical and lateral directions. In addition, it is advantageous to have a step support having a design that allows the support to be inexpensively made from readily available materials.